For example, a paper money handling apparatus such as an Automated Teller Machine (ATM), a Cash Dispenser (CD), and a Teller Cash Recycler (TCR) includes a paper sheet accommodating apparatus that temporarily accommodates entered paper money. As a paper sheet accommodating apparatus of this type, there is known a configuration of accommodating paper money by rolling up paper money around a drum together with a tape supplied from a reel.
In a paper sheet accommodating apparatus having such a configuration, for example, at the time of roll-up of the tape, the tape is pulled out from the reel by the drum rotating, and the tape is caused to have tension, by fixing a shaft of the reel and a shaft having a connected torque limiter, using a one-way clutch or the like. In addition, in this paper sheet accommodating apparatus, for example, at the time of roll-back of the tape, the tape is unreeled from the drum by the drum reversing, and the tape is caused to have tension, by the reel rolling up the tape at higher speed than that of unreeling. In this paper sheet accommodating apparatus, a rotating speed difference between the drum and the reel is absorbed by the actuation of the torque limiter.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-107824 A
Nevertheless, in the above-described related technique, in a case where the tape is elongated for increasing an accommodation amount of the paper sheet accommodating apparatus to large capacity, as the reel supplies the tape and the drum rolls up the tape, a diameter of the reel including the tape becomes smaller, and a roll-up diameter of the drum including the tape becomes larger. Nevertheless, because actuation torque of the torque limiter is constant, there is such a problem that, as the roll-up diameter becomes larger, pull-out load applied when the tape is pulled out from the reel becomes larger.